


On The Couch.

by PtCrUiSeR



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Was Bored When I Wrote This, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtCrUiSeR/pseuds/PtCrUiSeR
Summary: sometimes the shortest stories are the best stories.
Kudos: 2





	On The Couch.

**Author's Note:**

> high key simping for Michael

Michael entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. There was someone on the couch. He didn't live with anyone. He got up closer for a better look. It was Jeremy and Christine sitting on the couch staring at the TV. Except the TV was off, and they had both died 1 week prior. So why were their bodies on his couch?

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just got smacked in the face with this idea while listening to waving through a window. idk what the hell is wrong with me. hopefully things like this don't happen too often. til' next time, see ya!


End file.
